


+1

by Mary_ADSV



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, High school students have sex for the first time, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_ADSV/pseuds/Mary_ADSV
Summary: Pas de nom. Elle et lui, une première fois.





	+1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475771) by Monsta X. 



> J'ai vu une performance de Ten en 2017 et j'ai écrit ça l'an dernier, c'est cadeau  
> J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on sache que c'est moi qui écrit ça donc orphan work en fonction des retours :3
> 
>    
> Enfin, j'en suis quand même fière pour un premier smut, si on omet le début :)

 

Elle était intimidée. Lui moins. Ce n'était pas sa première fois; et à ce moment là, il n'était pas là pour pouvoir ensuite se vanter d'avoir pris la virginité d'une fille. Non, il l'aimait, vraiment.

Ça avait commencé par un coup de cœur, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle l'avait rejeté au premier abord, doutant de la sincérité de cette attirance. Puis elle l'avait accepté, fondant pour son sourire et le sentiment rassurant qu'il dégageait.  
Il avait besoin d'elle pour garder son calme,elle avait besoin de lui pour être à l'aise.  
Puis arriva le moment où ce ne fut plus suffisant, où se serrer à travers ces couches de vêtements n'était plus assez. Tous les deux le savaient, ils le sentaient dans leurs regards s'attardant sur l'autre d'une manière plus avide, plus urgente.

A présent, ils se tenaient là, assis sur ce lit, ne sachant que faire. Elle le voulait, elle l'avait montré dans la manière dont elle l'avait embrassé, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire.   
Quand à lui, il se sentait fébrile et inquiet, comme si c'était sa première fois. Sa première préoccupation, c'était de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désirable malgré son opinion d'elle même.   
Alors sans un mot, il s'assit derrière elle, entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et lui embrassa le cou, doucement, ses lèvres touchant à peine la peau de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle en demanderait plus et que c'était exactement le genre de stimulation dont elle avait besoin pour démarrer la chose.

Ce fut le cas. Elle passa la main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, l'incitant à continuer, elle soupira doucement, ignorant l'effet qu'un tel son aurait sur lui. Elle se tourna et l'embrassa, gagnant peu à peu de la confiance. Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, elle se raidit un peu alors il approfondit le baiser, la détendant quelque peu. Doucement, il remonta le tissu, découvrant le corps de la jeune fille, ne se séparant que lorsque le t-shirt passa au dessus de sa tête et atterrit sur le sol. Elle ne cherchais pas à se cacher, se trouvant belle sous le contact du garçon. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui retira son haut de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour elle, lui offrant la vue d'un corps masculin bien construit. Soucieux, il constata que son corps venait de faucher la confiance de la jeune femme. Elle avait beau être dynamique et bouger beaucoup, elle n'était pas musclé. Voir le corps de l'autre était certes très agréable, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle était à la hauteur. Instantanément, elle se recula, ce à quoi il répondit en la faisant s'allonger sur le dos. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme intimidant, mais comme protecteur. Il voulait qu'elle ai confiance en lui, confiance en elle. Il voulait qu'elle se sente belle sous ses mains. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se compare à lui ; il avait travaillé pour ce corps, en partie pour qu'elle aime ce qu'elle voyait, pas pour la faire se sentir ridicule. Alors il embrassa son cou, descendant peu à peu vers son soutien-gorge. Lorsqu'il voulu le dégrafer, elle l'en empêcha, alors il n'insista pas et descendit jusqu'à son ventre. Elle frémit, appréhensive; il leva les yeux vers elle, et le voir aussi bas sur son corps lui fit un drôle d'effet. 

Il se redressa et descendit du lit. Surprise, elle se redressa sur les coudes, mais il ne fit qu'enlever son pantalon, se retrouvant en boxer devant elle. Elle rougit et détourna le regard, à la fois gênée et reconnaissante, comprenant qu'il se rendait vulnérable afin qu'elle se sente plus forte, au dessus de lui, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était le centre de ce moment. Alors elle se débarrassa à son tour de son pantalon avant de le fixer à nouveau, lançant clairement le message "Nous deux".  
Il remonta sur le lit, mais cette fois elle se redressa. Il la trouva belle, elle ne cachait plus son corps et ça la rendait majestueuse, comme ça, se tenant devant lui, les joues rouges mais les yeux montrant une détermination magnifique.   
Elle, elle le trouvait complètement éblouissant, et la l'impression de puissance qu'il dégageait était belle, rassurante et sur le moment, excitante, elle le sentait. Elle le fixa dans les yeux et posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme, retraçant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Elle l'embrassa, et heureux de la voir reprendre confiance, il la laisse prendre les commandes. Elle le poussa doucement, l'allongeant sur le dos, puis elle passa une jambe au dessus de lui. Elle était à genoux et il avait le bassin entre ses jambes. L'avoir au dessus de lui comme ça était une vision loin de le laisser indifférent. Elle le senti aussitôt, et lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur son visage, il rougit en brisant le contact visuel, gêné. Mais il posa une main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille; elle réagit en baissant son buste et elle enfouie sa tête au creux de la clavicule du jeune homme qui referma ses bras autour d'elle en respirant l'odeur rassurante de sa peau, un léger gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. 

Il sursauta quand il senti ses mains se balader sur son torse et ses lèvres papillonner sur son cou. Il rigola un peu, se laissant aller sous ses caresses. Puis il tourna et il se retrouva au dessus d'elle tandis qu'elle avait les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Il le remarqua, et se colla encore plus à elle. Elle pouvait sentir la bosse à travers le tissu, et elle était sûre qu'il pouvait sentir dans quel état elle était. Elle en eu la confirmation lorsqu'elle se mis doucement à bouger les hanches contre lui et qu'elle le senti durcir encore. Il prit appui sur ses avants bras et genoux et la laissa bouger comme elle voulait tandis qu'il n'essayait même pas de retenir ses grognements. Grognements qui tombaient directement dans les oreilles de la jeune fille, l'excitant encore plus.   
Il avait les yeux fermés, le visage au dessus du sien, et elle le regardais, ce demandant à quoi ils ressembleraient lorsqu'ils seront allés plus loin. Elle en avait envie; alors elle s'est arrêté. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, un peu frustré, mais la frustration disparu lorsque qu'elle s'empara des ses lèvres et qu'elle se fit plus entreprenante. Il répondit et descendit ses mains le long de ses hanches jusqu'à atteindre sa culotte. Il la tira d'un coup sec le longs de ses jambes et le bout de tissu se retrouva au sol. Elle ne fut pas gênée par ces gestes brusques, elle non plus n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle passa ses ongles sur son dos, ravie de sentir le frisson qui le parcouru lorsque qu'il se colla à elle en ondulant doucement son corps contre le sien, créant et effaçant des points de contacts entre eux. Il ne sépara d'elle que quelques secondes, se débarrassant du dernier bout de tissu qui les séparait.   
Elle retira son soutien-gorge, et la vision de sa poitrine capta les yeux du jeune homme, qui incapable de détourner les yeux, rétabli le contact entre eux. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand elle le senti proche d'elle, trop proche pour que se soit similaire à la sensation avec un vêtement entre eux. Le son produit fut se qui le fit craquer. Il lui caressa les joues doucement, guettant le moindre indice sur son visage tandis qu'il s'avançait. Elle se crispa d'un coup, puis elle se détendit peu à peu tandis qu'il se déplaçait doucement, ne voulant surtout pas lui faire mal.  
Elle le fixait dans les yeux, elle était magnifique et il avait du mal à se retenir, mais elle n'était pas encore capable de le supporter. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre en grognant un peu. Ce n'était sûrement pas fait avec un but, mais la voir comme ça fut de trop. Il se pencha vers les lèvres de la jeune fille et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Elle attrapa son menton et répondit à son baiser tandis qu'il accélérait doucement. Elle l'embrassait avec de plus en plus de vigueur, commençant à apprécier le moment. Puis il descendit vers sa poitrine tandis qu'elle passait ses mains dans les cheveux. Tous deux retenait avec peine les petits bruits qu'ils faisaient, mais ces bruits étouffés étaient plus efficace que n'importe quelle parole.   
Il fit un mouvement plus fort que les autres, et elle agrippa ses cheveux tandis qu'elle n'avait pas retenu le son plus fort qu'elle avait fait. Il recommença, même réaction. Elle tira doucement sur les cheveux du jeune pour le replacer en face de son visage. Leurs lèvres s'attaquèrent, dans un bataille sans vainqueur, tentant en vain de montrer à l'autre comment ils se sentaient. Il était totalement concentré sur elle. Toutes ses pensées lui était destinées, tous les sons et tout les mouvements. Tout. Il ne pouvais pas ralentir, impossible de penser à s'arrêter, au contraire, il accélérait progressivement, conscient de la vulnérabilité de la jeune fille. Mais il voulait être proche, toujours plus proche. Elle se sentait pareil, elle était avide, elle découvrait et elle aimait ça. Elle tentait de le lui montrer, et l'expression qu'il affichait lorsque qu'ils se séparaient à cour de souffle laissait voir que oui, elle lui faisait comprendre à merveille.

Tout deux n'était plus qu'une masse mouvante au milieu d'une pièce où le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux, où tout semblait étrangement calme, comme si aucun élément extérieur n'avait ne serait qu'eu l'idée de les interrompre, comme si le monde avait conscience de l'importance de ce moment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus, c'était le tout premier smut que j'ai écrit, modifié pour qu'il y ai moins de fautes d’orthographes et moins de body worship aussi. Donc ouais ça dépend des retours, mais pour l'instant je l'orphan pas :3


End file.
